For a reason
by KKtheRipper
Summary: Alfred finds himself in an awkward situation. After fighting and making up with his fiancé, he somehow wakes up in a life that is not his own. Many obstacles and events leave him confused and scared. Soon he figures out that things really do happen for a reason. AU/yaoi/Romerica/USUK/Spamano
1. Problems

**Authors note:** Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! I hope you will enjoy this because I put a lot of effort into it and I hope it turns out the way I wanted. This will be a multi chapter fic and will contain a lot of heartbreak, yaoi, humor, romance, and twists. This is somewhat considered an AU, but you'll see as you read on.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if you like this then please review so I can continue on. Also, there will be warnings for each chapter that will contain lemons and such. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_Darkness surrounded him. It consumed his body as he stood there confused. There was nothing around him, only silence. He panicked and wondered what he was doing in a place like this. He found that he couldn't speak because every time he opened his mouth no words came out._

_He figured just standing there wouldn't do him any good, so he began to walk._

_There was no direction. He couldn't even see his hand when he lifted it up to his face. It was honestly scared him to the point that he wanted to scream. But when he tried to, no noise came out._

_It seemed like it had been hours of him walking aimlessly. He wasn't keeping track of time anyways because he was desperately trying to reach an exit of some sort, but it was no use._

_Then when he thought all hope was lost, a light appeared in front of him. He suddenly gasped while stopping short. It had no shape, just a white light. It appeared very bright because of the darkness that surrounded him, so he shielded his eyes with his arms._

_"I guess you're wondering why you are doing in a place like this?"_

_It had a voice. An very familiar one he thought._

_But he was still confused. Where was he? Had he died? What was going to happen?_

_He tried again to speak, but nothing came out. He began to get frustrated and grit his teeth together ready to unleash his anger to the light figure._

_The strange light seemed to sense his frustration and let out a laugh._

"_This should be very interesting."_

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_Oh. His voice. It came back._

_"Well that's for you to find out soon enough. But, at another time. For now, I guess I'll go ahead with the experiment. I need a break anyhow and my boss allowed me a vacation for once."_

_"W-What? What experiment! I'm not you're damn experiment!" He shouted. He was completely confused now. And a vacation? How does a floating piece of light have a vacation?_

_The figure merely laughed again. "Oh, don't worry. This is for the good of your well being too. Think of this as a payment. We trade with each other for a while and in the end I am refreshed and happy and you get to fix your life problems or whatever. See ya dude!"_

_Before he could answer to that, the figure started to fade away and it made him more anxious to know what it meant by that. _

_"What? Payment?! What do you mean by that? Tell me dammit!" He screamed and started to get anxious as he saw the figure start to fade away._

_"Wait! You have to tell me! What am I doing here!? What trade is going to happen? Hey! Don't go!" _

_And just like that the figure vanished._

The alarm clock went off playing a loud obnoxious rock song that sent him flying off his bed with a shout. He groaned as he lay there on the floor in pain and what made it even worse was that the sun was shining on his face causing him to wince.

"Will you shut that fucking machine up? It's too early for this shit." An annoyed voice from the bed called out as he sighed and reached for the alarm and shut it off.

He got up from the floor and lazily plopped himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling above him. He sighed hating the fact that this was just another day full of work and problems ahead of him.

There was a shift in the bed as the person next to him got up and put on his shirt that was lying on the floor.

"Get up and get ready for work."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes sir."

He rolled off the bed and rubbed at his eyes. Then he reached for his glasses on the side table and placed them on easily making his vision clear once again. He then scanned the room for his pants and found them lying by the door.

He wondered why they were all the way over there. Then he suddenly realized that he was tired as hell last night after work, and also from the argument, that he just stripped off his clothes and passed the fuck out.

But regardless of his moment of blissful sleep, he had to go make a living. He was the main provider of the house. It was just the two of them and he swore to take care of them both for as long as he should live.

That was his vow after all. Until that one beautiful perfect day came that they would wed, he swore to love him no matter what.

Yes, he still did love Lovino Vargas. No matter how hot tempered and agonizing he may be he still loved the man.

But now the question was, did he still love him back?

They had been through a lot. The first two years of their engagement had been wonderful. When they first met, he fell madly in love and the Italian practically worshipped his existence. Now two years later, they started to argue a lot more and the Italian really started acting like a needy house wife.

Everything had to be perfect. It wasn't like that before. It drove him mad, and no matter how great his morals and values were when it came to love and marriage, he snapped.

Yep. After four fucking years of being together he snapped.

It was a mistake...so he said, and all was to be forgotten right? No, it was harder than it seemed. He really tried to keep his cool and not kill the damn bastard for touching his fiancé. Even so, he was caught and it practically ruined everything.

He was even surprised in himself that he wanted to put it all behind them and fix things. He was a fool to believe that things would work out in the end. If anything he should be upset and devastated about the whole affair. But in the end, Lovino ended up taking it out on him instead and left him as the "whipped boyfriend".

Even if he knew the right thing to do was to call off the marriage, he had stopped himself and said that everything was going to be okay.

Because it was actually his fault anyways. He led this to turn out this way. His own actions and neglect drove the Italian away from him and found another for a quick moment of love that he had been missing.

It was all his fault and he knew it. Yes, it was no excuse for his infidelity and he had every right to leave him.

But no, he was the one who ignored him and it was his fault for the lack of love in their lives.

He made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He could smell the breakfast being made as he sighed and grabbed a cup full of already poured coffee for him and took a sip.

Lovino stood by the stove cooking with his back facing him.

"So, how are you doing on the art project so far?"

Lovino gave a huff of annoyance and spoke. "Yea, like you really care."

"I do." Alfred frowned and went back to sipping his coffee. "I really do. I know you were working hard on it."

"But why do you care now? It's been like..a month since I last told you!"

Alfred felt terrible. Lovino was in his last year of college and was an art major. He created a piece that he had been working on for months now and he knew that he put a lot of effort into it. But he never really paid attention because he had a lot on his mind besides work.

He couldn't think clearly and pay attention especially after what he had done...

"Yea..I know. Sorry. When is the show again?"

Lovino was quiet for a moment and then he spoke. "It's tomorrow night. At seven..." He whisked the eggs around in the bowl quickly clearly showing that he was annoyed.

Alfred tried to ignore his anger. Okay tomorrow night. That doesn't sound too bad. Maybe he could take off early from work if he's wasn't too busy?

"Okay, I'll be there. At the Roman building room 202 right?"

"Hah! Like you'll come. You're always busy with your work." Lovino scoffed.

Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself from arguing with him. The last thing he wanted to do was start his day off negatively.

"I know I have work...but I can leave early and come and see you."

"Psh, yea sure. Keep lying to me since you're so good at it." Lovino was now whisking the eggs faster gritting his teeth trying not to scream and throw the bowl at him.

Alfred let out a huff in fury. "Yea, I know I may not have been the best fiancé, but I promised to make things better between you and me. The least you can do is believe me and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" He stopped whisking the eggs and quickly poured them into the frying pan ignoring how they violently sizzled from the heat. "Tell me Alfred Jones, when was the last time you made love with me?"

Alfred was confused and taken aback from the question. "What are you getting at?"

"It's a simple question. We've been together for four fucking years and the only time you have time for me is when you're fucking drunk on the weekends!"

Now this started to piss him off. How dare he get upset with him about that when he was the one who cheated on him in the first place?!

Alfred slammed his fist on the table and shouted. "I am trying to fix things with you! Give me a damn break Lovi!"

"Yea, sure. I'll give you a damn break. A long fucking break! I'm leaving soon so you won't have to worry too much about my needs."

Alfred felt a pang of hurt in his chest from his words.

"Trust me, you'll be better off!" Lovino shut off the stove and ripped off his apron while tossing it to the ground. He then stormed out of the kitchen in an angry fury.

He started to watch him run off when suddenly he came to his senses and grit his teeth in anger. "Fine, go on then! Leave! Of course I'll be better off because I'm the ONLY ONE WHO IS FUCKING TAKING CARE OF US IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He screamed and stormed out of the kitchen to the front den. He angrily put on his coat and grabbed his keys. He made his way out to his car, opened the door, got in and slammed it.

How dare he say those things when he was the one who did the wrong in the first place?!

He was fuming. He was furious. He was trying everything to keep their relationship together. He loved him so much so why were they falling apart like this?

No matter how angry he was at the moment, he had to show him that he could change his ways. If more love is what he wanted, then he was going to give it.

Tomorrow night would be his chance to redeem himself. He would surprise him and everything would turn out the way it used to be. There will be no more fights and they could go back to the way they used to be. He was sure of it.

* * *

Alfred drove to work and arrived early for once. A whole half hour early. It was mostly because he didn't want to be around Lovino after the fight they just had and to be honest it was for the better. He would let the Italian calm down for a while so when he got home later he would make it up to him and take him out to dinner or something.

The day was beautiful with the sun shining bright and it was starting to get warmer out. He always loved warm weather and summer was his favorite season.

He stepped out of his car and closed the door. He then leaned on his car and closed his eyes taking a deep breath of the fresh air to calm his nerves before he entered the office.

He had a lot of paper work to do and he was honestly not in the mood today.

He was a paralegal and worked as a certified assistant for a lawyer. After graduating from college with a political science bachelor's degree, he took a certification program that allowed him to work at a law firm.

He got his own desk and lawyer to work with which was awesome at first, but then he soon found it tiring. He would work long hours and sometimes over time just to finish up researching things and writing information for the lawyer to present in court.

He wasn't allowed to give legal advice which sucked, but overall the job paid well.

He started to head into the building and said hello to the usual people he passed every day. He waved at them and walked through the lobby before entering the elevator to go to the fourth floor.

Today really sucked for him and he just wanted to go home…well, somewhere other than work. He just wasn't feeling right today and he really needed to eat something.

The elevator bell dinged and opened the doors so it could let him through. The office was always quiet and clean which got boring at times. Sometimes he wanted to listen to music or something when he did paperwork, but he had to be alert at all times which sucked even more.

He made his way over to his desk and placed down his work bag to his side. He sat down and stretched once before turning on his computer and pulling out some papers.

Once he got settled, he began typing on his companies lap top and started on the report of the day. Apparently, the case he was working on was an interesting one about how a teenage girl is suing her parents for half a million dollars for not helping out with her tuition for college.

Yea, like the judge will allow that. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

He jumped a little and cleared his throat as he turned around hoping it wasn't his boss.

And it wasn't. It was just Arthur.

"Oh hey man, I was just laughing at one of these ridiculous cases." He smiled.

Arthur smiled back. "Oh really? Care to share?" He leaned his body forward so that his chest barely touched his shoulder.

His breath was so close to his face as he tried to see what the case was about. But this caused Alfred to tremble a little and blush as he tried to gather the papers to show him.

"U-Um, yea let me show you." He stuttered a little feeling strange and uncomfortable with the closeness of their bodies.

Arthur Kirkland has been working with him for the past two years now. He was just a little shorter than him with messy blonde hair and the greenest eyes he has ever seen. When they first met he completely hated him for some reason and he guessed that maybe he was new to everything and he had to train him in office.

He never had anything against Arthur so he had no idea why he was so mad all the time. But that all changed once he was doing well and bought him a box of earl grey tea for Christmas. That seemed to lighten his mood with him. Then ever since then, Arthur slowly started to talk to him and then they became good friends.

But sometimes it was weird because they acted a little more than friends. For instance, Arthur would clearly flirt with him and he would flirt back. But it was innocent because Arthur knew he was engaged and that they would never go farther than that. But Alfred couldn't help but feel that if under certain circumstances, he would date him in a heartbeat.

He was a great guy. Smart, collected, and…hot. Yea Arthur was hot. Especially with his English accent which sometimes in all honesty turned him on. But he always shook that feeling away because he was already taken.

But then he guessed that it couldn't hurt to just flirt around with his friend. No harm done there.

Arthur grabbed the papers from his hand and started to read the case.

"Hm, interesting. I'm guessing that she isn't going to get too far with this."

"Haha, no. You probably are guessing right. I wonder what Francis will say when he sees this case." He smirked in a devious way up at Arthur.

Arthur smirked back. "Well, I guess you better go tell him then. I want to see the look on his face when he is presented with yet another pointless case." He laughed.

Alfred felt a shiver of excitement. He really wanted to bother Francis. He was sort of his boss. Well actually, he was the lawyer he was assigned to. He was a good guy, but it was fun to watch him get upset because he would sigh and complain in French which was hilarious to watch.

"Okay, watch this." Alfred got up from his seat and Arthur moved out of his way to let him walk by. All the while he watched Alfred and couldn't help but stare at his ass as he strutted through the office.

'_Oh I'm watching alright._' Arthur thought to himself as he secretly watched Alfred as he walked to Francis's office.

Arthur always enjoyed looking at Alfred. He knew he was taken, but it didn't stop him from flirting with the git. He was gorgeous and young. How could he not stare and flirt when he had this fine man alone most of the time in the office with him.

Today was different though. Today he wanted to try something and see if it worked. Lately for the past couple of months, he noticed that Alfred's been down and having trouble in his relationship. It wasn't like him to be a home wrecker or anything, but he finally felt as if their relationship was in a downfall and that maybe he had a chance at dating him.

He was going to ask him out to dinner tomorrow night and hopefully he didn't have plans. Of course he'll ask as a friend and get a couple of drinks after, but nothing more. He didn't want to get in the middle of his relationship, but he felt that maybe he could give enough signs to show Alfred that he was available and interested if at any point they broke up.

But that was just wishful thinking. Actually, he hoped that things would just go naturally and if fate leads them together, then he would accept it with open arms.

Arthur had to snap out of his stare though before Alfred came back and noticed. He saw Alfred leave his office after a couple of minutes and then started to run towards him laughing.

"Hahaha you should have seen his face! It was so priceless dude!" Alfred cracked up and made his way to his seat again.

"Hah, what did the frog say this time?" Arthur laughed with him.

"Pssh he was all like _'Oh mon deu, why me?!' _Hahaha!" Alfred slammed his fist on the table in a fit of laughs.

Arthur chuckled back and then smiled at the younger. "Yea that seems like the usual of what he would say. Hey, um, Alfred?"

It was now or never.

"Yea what's up?" Alfred answered while typing away at his computer.

"Ah..well I was wondering, what, um." He had to clear his throat to hide his nervousness. "What are you doing this Saturday night?"

"Nothing why?" He kept typing.

Arthur suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. He was free then, that was a good thing.

"Oh well, you know, I was wondering if you and I would go out to dinner?" Arthur asked and mentally crossed his fingers if he'll say yes.

"Yea sure Artie. It also depends what time I get out of work."

"Oh don't worry, I'll wait for you."

Alfred stopped typing now and turned around with a worried look on his face. "Man that could be like, hours. Are you sure?"

Arthur smiled and patted his shoulder with his hand. "Yes, it's fine."

Alfred's expression eased into a friendly smile as he moved his hand to pat his on his shoulder. "Sure, okay then. Saturday night it is."

Arthur tried to hide his excitement as he started to walk away to get his own work done when suddenly Alfred shouted.

"Oh fuck!"

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Ahh shit." Alfred sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Arthur man, I can't go out with you tomorrow."

Arthur couldn't help but frown as his heart dropped a little in his response. "Why not?"

"I totally forgot that I have to go to Lovino's art event tomorrow night. I know I said I would go out with you, but damn man can you forgive me?"

Arthur was upset, yes, but he knew his fiancé came first so he understood.

At least he tried.

Arthur forced a smile and nodded. "It's no problem. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your future husband."

Alfred smirked and turned away. Then he frowned.

'_Man he looks hurt. I shouldn't have got his hopes up like that. But it's not like he likes me or anything. He's my friend.' _He thought.

"Thanks Art." He began typing again and all Arthur could do was smile sadly and walk away.

All the while that he was typing; he couldn't help but feel wrong about all of this. For some reason, deep inside he felt a lot more excited to hang out with Arthur than to go to Lovino's event.

* * *

Saturday night came as he finished the last of his work and shut down his computer.

As he was packing up his things, a couple of people said goodbye as they left the office. All Saturday afternoon, he hasn't seen his friend around and wondered if he was really bothered when he turned him down.

He would glance over at his desk from afar every once in a while and smile at him only receiving a slight smile back.

It bothered him somewhat but then he realized that he shouldn't feel this way. Arthur was just a friend, nothing more. He was with Lovino and he shouldn't be this upset and understand that he came first before others.

Alfred put away the last of his papers and zipped up his bag. Just as he was walking out someone bumped into him.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see where I was- oh hey." Alfred looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

It was Arthur, and he looked embarrassed too.

"It's okay. I was just, um, leaving now."

"Yea me too."

"Oh…well okay, see you Monday then."

Arthur started to walk past him but then Alfred grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Hey wait."

Arthur turned around and hesitantly met his eyes.

Alfred had to look away because at that moment his eyes shined such a beautiful green that he had almost gasped.

Man could he stare at those eyes all day.

"yes?"

"Are you…like mad at me?"

"No why?" He frowned.

"Oh nothing. I just ah, never mind. Bye Arthur." Alfred started walking off but then stopped again. There was something he needed to get off his chest that's been bothering him.

"Arthur."

"Hm?"

"You know, if anything comes up and I'm free, I'll let you know."

Arthur blushed at his words and nodded. "Okay Alfred."

"Okay." He smiled and went into the elevator waving him goodbye before the doors closed in front of him.

Now that he got one thing off his shoulders by making Arthur smile, he now had to deal with more of an important situation.

* * *

The weather was perfect out. Not too cold and not windy at all. Tonight would be the night that he would apologize and make things right. Even if he needed an apology for the most part, he would sacrifice anything for his love.

He watched himself in the mirror as he tightened his tie and fixed his hair. He wanted to look his best when he surprised him. He had no idea that he had gone out of his way and left work earlier than usual.

He felt nervous, actually anxious. He practically had butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to see his face so bad when he surprised him. Maybe it would finally make him happy and would show that he loved him.

Over the past couple of years, he never really cared too much of his fiancé's interests. He was so focused on his work at the office and making them money when the one important thing in his life was right in front of him this whole time. And he never knew he was fading away.

So he had to do something fast. A quick fix he thought as he smirked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his glasses.

So, he got on his suit and tie. Check. Combed hair and put on cologne. Check. Roses in hand. Check.

Okay, he was prepared.

Prepared to either be accepted or denied by his lover. Tonight would be the night that he hoped to renew their romance and relationship. He would be the same Alfred that he was four years ago, and he'll prove it.

Alfred made his way out of the house feeling more confident than he ever felt before. Maybe this would be the turn in his life. Maybe this new attitude would change everything and they would fall in love all over again.

He had read many books on love and relationships before. From the information he inquired should be enough to get him through the tough times together.

With the keys in the ignition, he began to drive. He drove down the road and passed a couple of buildings on his way all the while thinking Lovino.

He loved him so much. He would do anything to fix their relationship and he knew that this was it. He would show him who he really was and open his eyes that he loved him all this time.

Eventually he got to the campus and parked outside of the Roman building. The show was to start in the next twenty minutes. But he was more than ready.

He dressed his best. He hasn't looked this good since they first met. He thought that maybe this would kindle some feelings that were once lost.

Slowly he got out of his car and straightened his suit out. He fixed his tie once more and smoothed out his hair.

This was it. He was going to prove to his soul mate that he was the one for him. That he could never find anyone else better.

Because he knew he was more than worth it. He knew what they've been through and it was all worth it to start it all over again.

But the question that remained was would he accept him? Accept his renewal of love and believe that he could be better?

He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the doors. When he got there, he pushed it open and was welcomed by a man who took his coat, then took his ticket and showed him to the main showroom.

The room was large. He couldn't deny that he felt kind of excited to see what his husband had to show. He passed by many artists pieces but they half phased him. He wanted to see what his fiancé had to show because that was the main reason why he was there.

It seemed like forever when he finally got to where a familiar name appeared on the wall.

_'Lovino V'. _He smirked. It was a painting of a dark sky and what seemed like children figures playing around outside during a storm. It was fascinating and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He never thought that his own fiancé could paint something so real looking and amazing.

He wondered then what else this talented man had in store for him.

Just as he started to scan for more paintings, he turned to his right and saw him.

Lovino stood there standing by a small crowd of people having a conversation. From the way he looked he seemed to be having a good time. With his champagne in hand taking sips and smiling at the women who adored his work.

There was the true Lovino he knew. Always flirting with the women, but he knew damn well that he was no where interested in them. He just had a flirtatious side to him when he wasn't angry about something and it was rare to see.

The sight brought warmness to his heart. It was so long since the last time he had smiled at him like that...

_Flashback_

_"Come on let me see!"_

_Alfred squirmed and tried to push Lovino away so that he could see his painting._

_"No not yet! I'm not done!" Lovino shouted back as he tried his best to keep him from looking. The piece was far from done and he wanted to surprise him with it. What use of a surprise is it if he sees it?_

_"Ahh I wanna see it!" Alfred whined and made a pouty face at him._

_Lovino just laughed and held him in a tight hug to distract him._

_Alfred's face turned red as he stopped his pleading and looked down into Lovino's hazel eyes._

_There was a smile on the man's face and it made him blush. That always did it for him. It was a rare thing and when he saw it he couldn't help but react differently._

_Lovino is a handsome man and just that one smile that he got every so often reminded him just why he engaged the guy._

_Lovino panted obviously tired from struggling with him and laughed. "You'll see it when it's done! Now stop being so stupid and go make dinner!" He smirked._

_Alfred was kept in a tight hold and their bodies were still pressed together as he nodded. There was a dumb founded look on his face and he wouldn't let go._

_He enjoyed the warmth and closeness of him. It was an intimate moment and Lovino for once didn't attack him and held him like a real lover would._

_No, he wouldn't move. Not yet at least. He wanted to enjoy every second of this._

_Lovino raised an eyebrow and his smile turned to a confused frown. "What's wrong?"_

_Alfred breathed out a laugh and smiled as he lifted his hand to run it through the shorter man's chestnut colored hair. It was so soft and he loved how it felt between his fingers. That's another thing he loved about him; he was so well kept with his looks._

_"I just...like it when you smile." Alfred wanted to laugh again when he saw that it was his fiancé's turn to blush now._

_"O-Oh yea? Well don't get used to it! You just caught me off guard..." Lovino looked away embarrassed, but this made Alfred laugh again._

_"Haha..okay I promise I won't get used to it. But..for now I'll just enjoy the moment." He smiled sweetly and turned Lovino's chin so that he could face him once more. _

_Lovino looked into his eyes and with a blush present on his face that could be seen on his nicely tanned skin. Alfred scanned his handsome features once more before he leaned in and kissed him. Their lips touched and he could feel sparks flying all over again. Just like when they first met and shared their first kiss together. _

_This felt like the same time, and he would never forget these amazing moments with Lovino._

A waitress with a short black skirt and white button up top interrupted him presenting a drink to his face. He startled out of his reminiscence and stared at her surprised.

"Drink sir?" She smiled and he smiled back feeling somewhat dumb just standing there staring into space.

"Yea, sure. Sorry I was spacing out." He laughed nervously and she giggled.

"Haha, you're cute. Do you like Mr. Vargas's work? I've been a fan for a long time." The waitress started up a conversation with him that he didn't mean to get into. He kept trying to look over her shoulder to Lovino without being too impolite about it.

"Oh..yea! It's great. Actually, it's my first time seeing it." He kept glancing over her shoulder at him and noticed that for that one moment he looked away, he was gone.

He started to get anxious now because here he was talking it off with this waitress that he obviously didn't care about and roses hidden behind his back. How the hell was he going to find Lovino and make things right when obstacles like this were in his way?!

"Is that so?" She replied in a saucy way. "Well why don't I show you around then? I get off on break in five minutes." She winked.

Alfred was in trouble now.

He had to think. He was way too much of a gentleman to shove her away and tell her that he was gay right off the bat. But she was such a nice girl and one simple tour wouldn't hurt right?

"Y-Yea. Okay, sure I'll meet you here?"

"Alrighty. Be right back~" She smirked and walked away swaying her hips in a sexual way.

_'Oh great.' _He thought. _'Now where did Lovi go?'_

He looked around in a panic and when he went to the next room he spotted him.

Lovino was standing there looking at another person's painting while sipping his champagne idly. His back was facing him and he was only just a few feet away.

Now was his chance. He would surprise him with the roses and his presence. It would totally catch him off guard because he probably thought he was at work and that he knew for sure he wouldn't show up.

_'Wrong. So wrong Lovi because here I am!' _He smiled to himself as he now exposed the roses from his back and took a deep breath.

_'I can do this.'_

He started to advance forward. One step after the other. He was so excited to surprise him. He planned this out all day. All the while he was wondering how he would react.

Almost there. Soon he would be in his arms apologizing and wanting to make things better. He would so do it. He just needed to make the first step.

He was right behind him now. Roses erect in fist, a smile on his face, then when he was about to reach him, suddenly a man about his height with short brown wavy hair walked in front of him and hugged Lovino from behind.

What the-? A rush of rage flowed through him as he froze in his spot.

Lovino yelped and almost spilled his champagne. He turned around fast and when he realized who it was he smiled.

"Antonio what the hell!?" It was more of a joking around annoyance as he hugged the man in front of him.

Alfred's world froze over.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the love of his life share his love with another.

How could he!?

Was this the man he cheated on him with? It had to be otherwise why would he be hugging him like that?

The guy was handsome too. Tan skin, tall and toned, bright green eyes...

He thought Lovino only loved blue eyes...he always told him that.

It wasn't fair. All of this wasn't fair. Why did life have to lead him to this? The only one he loved and cared for gone in a flash right before his eyes. It was too much for him to handle. He couldn't do this...

A tear escaped from his eyes as he watched Lovino laugh and flirt with the man. He had an accent too...great. He guessed that added more points to his attraction for him.

Alfred felt like an idiot. He felt like he was just a pathetic loser watching his own fiancé disappear before his eyes.

He wasn't even angry. He was just depressed and upset to the point that he didn't know what to do but to stare at them in shock and confusion.

His Lovino...Lovi, was seeing someone else. It was all his fault. It had to be.

He shouldn't have ignored him all those nights and focused less on his work and give his all to the one that mattered most.

Lovino slowed down with his laughter and looked away from the man in front of him for a second…

…and caught eyes with Alfred.

Lovino stood there in shock and horror as he stared at him. He looked like he saw a ghost. Alfred was all dressed up, had a bouquet of roses and tears in his eyes.

"A-Alfred?" Lovino called out in confusion. Was this real? Was Alfred really just standing there looking amazing but sad at the same time?

Alfred just stood there and started to tremble and shake. This was too much, he needed to leave. Like, right now.

But no. He had to be an idiot and open his mouth.

"So this is him?" Alfred grit his teeth together while trying to keep his eyes on Lovino's only.

Lovino swallowed hard and hesitantly nodded. He looked to the ground feeling guilty and embarrassed. He really ruined things now with the two of them. There was no going back now, so why lie to him?

"...yes."

"How long?"

Alfred tried his best not to cry. He was a man dammit and he wasn't about to lose himself in front of these two grown men.

"Five...months."

Alfred gasped in a breath with the pain it struck through him. Five months? All that time and he had no idea?

"A-Al..listen please. I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Alfred shouted and Lovino flinched back. His shout caught the attention of others but he didn't care right now. His eyes started to tear up as he stared at his guilty fiancé.

"Just...don't say anymore. I need to go.." Alfred dropped the roses to the floor and turned to leave.

"Wait Al!" Lovino called out but he was already gone.

Lovino was in tears now as he stared after the only man he loved walking away. His eyes lowered to the roses on the floor as he walked up to them and picked them up.

He examined their beauty and realized what a big mistake he had just made. Alfred didn't deserve this. He deserved someone better. Someone to love and treat him right. Not him. He was a ruthless idiot who just destroyed their relationship.

He let out a sob and held the roses close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Alfred..."

* * *

Alfred got home and slammed the door behind him. He wiped his face with his hand of his tears and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. When he was driving home he had been sobbing like an idiot and wanted nothing more than to have a car to ram into him ending his life quickly.

But the suicidal feeling quickly passed and he now wanted nothing more than to start over so bad. He wanted to make this all better and pretend it never happened.

But it did. As fucked up as reality is, it did. But, he still wasn't going to give up. He loved Lovino too much to just give up now. He wasn't going down without a fight and that's what he was going to do.

But for now...he was exhausted. All of that pent up emotion of happiness, hope, and despair had stressed him out to the limit. He needed sleep and he was sure that he would wake up tomorrow as a new man. A man who would prove his love to his fiance and show that he was the only one who would ever love him the best and treat him right.

He headed upstairs to their room and started to remove his clothes. He undid his tie, then took off his shoes and then peeled off his pants. When he was left in just his boxers, he walked towards the bed and crawled in under the covers.

The bed was cold...just like how he felt. Cold and lonely. Without the warmth next to him like it was supposed to be...made him feel worse than he did.

He wondered what Lovino was doing at this moment. How he was feeling after that whole act. Did he even feel bad? Did he feel any remorse at all for what he did to him?

Well it didn't matter now...

Because...he would forgive him in a second. If he just came through that bedroom door and lay beside him, he would just forgive him. Tell him that everything is okay and that he's sorry too. He wanted so bad to feel Lovino hold him. His warmth, his breath against his skin.

He missed it way too much.

He grabbed one of the pillows and held it close to his body as he let out a pathetic sob.

That's what he was. Pathetic. A fool that was played and had another man take away all the happiness he had.

He could have punched his lights out. He could have done that and then took Lovino into his arms and promised him the world.

But no, he was a coward. He just left just like that.

And now he wanted him right next to him so badly. Why did he go off and find someone new when they've been together for so long? It hurt, it really hurt and he wanted nothing more than to just die at this moment. He didn't want to live on.

Just as he thought he couldn't sleep and go through with this night alone, he heard the front door to the house close.

A jolt of surprise struck through him and his eyes widened. He sniffed and held the pillow closer to his body.

_'I'm just dreaming now. Yea...I'm sleeping and I'm just hearing things that's it.' _Alfred thought to himself as he closed his eyes once more and tried to believe it.

Then suddenly a set of footsteps came up the stairs slowly. His heart started to beat fast and he started to feel anxious. He was sleeping right? Why would Lovino come back home after what happened? Wouldn't he just want to be with that man and have nothing to do with him?

Well he was wrong because the next thing he heard was the bedroom door opening slowly. The creaking sound sent chills through his body as he waited to see if he was just hearing things or not. That maybe this was a dream of his and he would only wake up the next morning alone.

He heard some shuffling and what sounded like clothes hitting the floor and then started walking to the bed.

He had to admit that he was nervous now as he approached the bed and started to get in.

His heart was beating full force as he squinted his eyes shut feeling like this wasn't a dream after all.

Then he lost all thought of everything as an arm came around his waist and pulled him in close.

His heart fluttered as he felt his arm tighten around his torso. It was unbelievable. He couldn't believe it was true, but it was. Lovino was in their bed holding him close. He didn't understand why or how, but it was happening at this moment.

He sighed sadly as he closed his eyes once more trying to fight back more tears. His arm reached over Lovino's and held him closer feeling his warm radiate on his back. Lovino breathed against his neck and it caused him to shiver.

He was here. His Lovino. He never wanted to let him go...

"I'm sorry." Lovino breathed out and it caused Alfred to let out a shaky breath. He'd been crying all night and now just this simple apology made everything he did today worth it.

It was just what he wished for. Lovino wanted to make things better between them and like he stated before, he would accept it with no doubts.

"I love you." Alfred breathed out shakily trying his best not to sob out like a fool.

Lovino sniffed and held him closer to his body. "I love you, and only you Alfred...please don't leave me, I'm so sorry." Lovino held back from crying as he nuzzled into Alfred's neck.

Alfred felt a hundred times better at this point. He would accept him and forgive him for any wrong he had done. Because it wasn't just his fault, it was his own as well.

"I love you too Lovino. I promise.." He tightened his grip on his arm. "...I promise I'll make things better." He breathed and he could feel him nod from behind.

They stayed like that for a while before they gradually fell asleep in each other's arms.

Maybe things would get better from now on. Maybe this is what they needed to bring them closer than they were before.

That's what Alfred strongly believed. There was nothing that would go wrong and tear them apart now...

Not nothing, not anything.

* * *

**So, here is the first chapter out of many to come. Please let me know how I'm doing with this. I have good intentions with this story and I hope it turns out as good as I want it to. So if you enjoyed this so far and want this to continue, then please review. I would really appreciate it, thanks!**


	2. Save me from myself

**Authors note:** Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate that you like this story so far so here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I just noticed that I totally forgot to add a disclaimer in the first chapter. So here it is: I do not own Hetalia or the lyrics that belong to the awesome band known as Vertical Horizon.

Thank you, enjoy and please don't forget to review! :)

* * *

_It's seems to me I'm always miles away,_  
_Looking for my old face._

_Save me from myself,_  
_I can't relate._  
_We're mouth to mouth,_  
_And still I suffocate._  
_There's nothing left,_  
_Inside for me to break._  
_Save me from myself._

* * *

_Alfred stood in the dark place once again. He couldn't move and suddenly the light appeared in front of him again._

"_Heh, I guess it's time. This won't be permanent I promise. It's just for a little while." The light figure spoke and it made Alfred confused all over again._

"_Wait what? What's going to happen!?" Alfred shouted at the being and tried to move but still couldn't. _

"_Oh, you'll see. Trust me, this will be great." _

_And then the light figure suddenly disappeared and then Alfred was engulfed in a light that surrounded his whole body blinding him._

Alfred woke to the sun shining on his face. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes of his sleep.

It was the next day and he had work which he really didn't look forward to.

But something made him feel good despite the despair he felt about going to work.

The warmth...it was so intoxicating. He could lie there all day in bed with him if he could. If he wasn't the main beneficiary of the household he would do just that. But no, he had to go to work and take care of them.

He sighed as he rested an arm over his eyes. He glanced at the clock to the side of the bed and realized that he had about a half hour of relaxing time before he had to get up and get ready for work. Might as well take advantage...

…because his fiancé was next to him and not with that other loser. He had chosen him over the other and nothing made him happier than that one move.

It had made a difference. Despite the unfaithful situation, just that one choice that he made had made him the happiest person in the world. Now he knew that he really loved him and that they could make this work.

Might as well start now...

Alfred grinned as he turned over and hugged Lovino from behind. He was buried in the covers as usual hiding his pretty little head from the sunlight.

"Mmm Good Morning." Alfred held him close and breathed in his scent. He loved this man so much.

The other let out a groan and tried to squirm out of his hold.

Alfred laughed and let him go. He got up from the bed and stretched. He had the biggest smile on his face because of his victory. Lovino loved him! He was going to start this new relationship with a nice breakfast.

"You hungry babe? I'm going to make us some eggs and bacon." Alfred asked waiting for his response.

"Nnn.." He groaned again and Alfred thought it was so cute the way he responded. He got dressed in his work clothes and made his way downstairs to prepare them a nice breakfast.

He never cooked himself, so he figured for once he should show that he cared. First he started to fry the bacon and placed them evenly on some paper towels to absorb some of the oil. Then he whisked some eggs and poured it into the frying pan.

He hummed as he did so feeling so amazing. It was like he was a bipolar person or something. How he went from being mad, to upset, to forgiving and then happy all over again. Maybe there was something wrong with him..but who cared? He got his fiancé back!

As he was finishing with preparing the meal for them, he heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. He smiled to himself waiting for Lovino to come up from behind him and hug him like he used to.

He stood there waiting happily gathering the plates in his hands when suddenly he spoke.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Alfred turned around and immediately dropped the plates that were in his hands. The food spilled all over the floor and the plates broke with pieces flying everywhere. His eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? Arthur!? What are you doing in my house?" Alfred freaked the hell out.

Standing before him was his co-worker with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark greet suit with a frown on his face and his hands on his hips.

"What on earth are you wearing? Where is your suit? We're going to be late for work!" He spoke angrily with his British accent more pronounced.

What. The. Fuck.

Alfred sputtered and closed his eyes in disbelief. Okay he was probably dreaming still. He should try to wake himself up and get ready for work for real. But this was weird because it seemed so real.

Why the hell was he doing in his house? Whether it being a dream or not, he never pictured Arthur sleeping over.

Okay well maybe sometimes, but this was just weird!

Alfred quickly pinched himself and he immediately yelped in pain.

Fuck. Great. He wasn't dreaming. So what the hell was going on?

"Would you stop staring at me like some bloody fool and get ready for work already? Our meeting starts in twenty minutes." The smaller man walked away to the next room like he knew just where to go.

He was completely confused at this point. What meeting? Where and why?

This was too weird. He needed to see Lovino and see if he knew what was up.

He darted up the stairs past the broken plates and food on the floor and made it to their room.

He pushed the door open with force and shouted. "Lovino wake up! Why is my co-worker in our house? Did you invite him or some-" He stared dumbly at the empty space in the bed. The bed was made which was strange because it was always left messy when they were done sleeping in it.

Lovino was nowhere to be found. He started to panic as he scanned the room for him. He checked the closet, under the bed, the bathroom, the guest room. Shit, he wasn't anywhere.

Maybe he left running because he was scared about Arthur being in the house? That's it. He was going to call the cops. He never met him before, so maybe he freaked out and ran.

Just as he was about the leave the room the door opened quickly and smashed into his nose.

"Ow! Fuck!" He held his nose with his hand and glared at the blonde haired man as he made his way into the room. He watched as he went straight for the closet and pulled out a tan colored suit, tie, and dress shoes.

He never owned any of this stuff before, so where did it come from?

"Put these on and let's go. We're going to be late." He stated sternly giving him a glare and then exited the room for him to get changed.

When he left the room he removed his hand from his nose and inspected it to make sure it wasn't damaged or bloody or anything.

When he found his nose to be okay, he focused his eyes on the suit that was laid nicely on the bed. It was a cool uniform he had to admit, but he still had no idea what was going on.

Maybe Arthur knew where Lovino was and maybe he was a part of his art show. Yea, that's it. Maybe Lovino invited him and asked Arthur to help him get dressed and go to one of Lovino's meetings at work.

Yea it sounded crazy, but it was the only logical explanation he had above all of this confusion.

But how did he know Arthur? Maybe he knew one of his friends and knew he worked with him thus asking if he could get him ready for the meeting that he was going to.

Yea, that was it.

Suddenly he felt so much better. So, this is what was going on. Lovino wanted to surprise him and show him that he wanted him to be in his life, especially a part of his college scene. Well, then in that case he would come along no problem.

He began undressing quickly and started to put the suit on. First he pulled the pants on, then the under shirt, then the over shirt, buttoned it up and then tied his tie. He then finished the outfit by putting on the black dress shoes. He examined himself in the mirror and smiled.

Nice. He looked really good for once. Now where were his glasses?

He went to the table side and placed on his glasses. He never felt so handsome looking and he liked how Lovino had good taste in clothing. He looked like a real professional.

After fixing his hair with some gel, despite that one damn ahoge that wouldn't go away, he made his way downstairs. He met with his co-worker and smiled.

"Ready."

He looked over Alfred and grunted in approval. "Don't forget this now. You're signature coat."

Signature...coat?

He pulled out what looked like a bomber jacket from the closet and handed it over to him.

Alfred looked at it and thought it was really cool looking. Maybe Lovino bought this for him as well. He could tell it was real leather and he was a little turned off by that because he doesn't believe in wearing animals of any sort. But, he didn't want to upset his baby.

He put it on and then was handed some black gloves.

"Wow...all of this just for this meeting?" Alfred mumbled to himself.

"Haha, would you stop acting so surprised. Let's go, I'm driving this time though."

Alfred was confused with that response but just shrugged it off. He followed him outside and locked the house door behind him.

It was sunny out and warm. He really was thankful for the jacket, but it definitely wasn't appropriate for the weather. Either way he appreciated the gift and would definitely repay him back with a big kiss later.

He smiled to himself just thinking about it as he made his way towards the car.

He noticed right away that it wasn't his car. Actually his car was nowhere in sight. Arthur's was an old looking car, but it was kept in good shape. It was dark blue and it looked like it recently had a paint job.

"Get in." He said as he made his way in and started the car. Alfred got in on the passenger side and put on his seatbelt.

Arthur glanced at him and scoffed. "Well for once you use a bloody seat belt. Good job."

_'Huh? I always wear a seat belt. Why is he talking to me like as if he drives with me all the time?' _Alfred thought as he ignored the comment and then he watched as he began to drive.

It was only a ten minute drive and they arrived at a large white building. He never drove in this area before so he never noticed the building.

Along the pathway to the building had a whole bunch of different flags from around the world. It was tall and it honestly reminded him of the United Nation's building like the one in Manhattan, New York. But maybe his eyes deceived him because how was that even possible if he lived in Virginia?

"Let's go. You better be ready this time for your speech." The smaller man got out and slammed the door shut.

"Speech..wha?" Alfred became confused all over again. What the hell was he talking about?

Alfred got out of the car and walked alongside his friend. He felt kind of nervous because he didn't really know what was going to happen and what this whole 'speech' thing was about.

They got to the building doors and Arthur opened it letting him go in first.

"So, what's up with you and Lovino? I mean, are you friends with him or something and never bothered to tell me?" Alfred asked as they walked down the long hall. This place was huge!

"Are you drunk?" The other laughed and it made him frown.

He was just trying to understand what was going on...Why was Arthur being so rude?

"You know, even if you aren't, you should lie off of fast food for a while. It seems like it is ruining your memory from the amount you consume."

What the fuck? He didn't even eat fast food!

They eventually got to a large door and he was about to open it when he stopped him. He grabbed his wrist causing him to startle and frown at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked you a simple question. The least you can do is be nice since you were just in my house with no explanation of anything!" Alfred shouted and this caused him to be taken aback a little.

Then he smirked and ripped his wrist away from his grip.

"Do you even remember my name? You must be suffering from some sort of memory loss." He scoffed.

"Yea I know your name. You're Arthur and you work with me in the office"

"England" He corrected. "I'm known as England, remember?" He put on an amused grin and this only confused Alfred even more.

"England?" He asked in a confused tone and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, England. You know the nation? Like you and I? Well, I hope you're done with this silly game that you're playing so that we can finally go inside. Let's go America." Arthur, or actually "England" opened the door and walked inside the room.

'_What? Why did he call me America? A nation like you and I? Okay I have to get to the bottom of this!' _Alfred followed him from behind and into the room.

Then he stopped midway and his jaw dropped in shock.

There in the large room was a huge table filled with about maybe twenty people sitting all around it. Each person looked different and in the front of the room there was a large map of the world.

He watched as his friend who called himself 'England' took his seat near the front of the table. There was a seat next to him that was free and he wondered if that seat was saved for him.

He couldn't help but to feel nervous. Did Lovino really attend to meetings like this often? If he was mistaken, it looked like it was about something really important and had nothing to do about art.

Slowly he walked to the available seat and sat down slowly. He glanced quickly at the people sitting around him and noticed that they were in their own little world minding their own business. That made him feel better because he didn't want any curious eyes on him as to why he was doing there.

He then wondered if they already knew who he was. Maybe they didn't care? It sure didn't seem like they did.

After a couple of minutes passed, the door opened again and in came this large man who was tall, built looking and had blonde hair that was slicked back. Alfred felt intimidated right away because the man gave off such a strong tension that sent a shiver down his spine.

When he got to the front of the room he slammed his hands on the table and Alfred jumped in his seat.

"Okay! Today the meeting will continue about human rights and how we nations are dealing with the laws and treaties. First we'll ask France. What do you have to say about the discrimination against women in your country?"

Such a forward topic. But this was interesting to him. Had nothing to do with art, yea, but still interesting.

He listened as the intimidating man as he asked around the table to each person their opinions. He started to get nervous when it came closer to his turn.

Did he really have to discuss this with these strangers? Was it really necessary that he had to give his opinion about Women's rights on a political view when it had nothing to do with art? He was so confused…

"America, what do you say?!" The large man yelled and quickly knocked him out of his thoughts.

Shit. He wasn't ready for this. Shit shit shit.

'_Think fast Alfred. Oh man, what do I say?!'_

"I, uh, well..." Alfred hesitated when his blue eyes met with more of a piercing ice blue. It was so intimidating that it made him tremble. Why the hell was he doing here again?!

"Well, as far as um, discrimination against women in other countries-"

"Your country you mean. Mein Gott America!" The blonde haired man yelled and Alfred jumped again.

My country? Oh right, he was supposed to be America right? Well fuck this was weird and confusing, but what the hell? He took a couple of political science classes while back in college. Might as well take advantage of what he learned.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Well, as far as women's rights...currently there are campaigns that are trying to enforce protection for women as far as discrimination, reducing violence and crime against them and attaining certain jobs."

He didn't know if he made a good start, so he glanced at "England" to his right and saw that he was staring at him as if he saw a ghost. He seemed to be surprised and interested in his explanation for some reason.

"Go on." The big scary man urged him on and then he decided to continue after that.

"So...according to the convention of the elimination of all forms of discrimination against women, the U.S is working as a global leader to stand up for women and recognize their rights as the same human rights that we have. What I mean by that is, uh, that women would be respected and have the same equal rights as men do."

He was shaking like crazy as he cleared his throat and thought about a conclusion to end his speech.

So many eyes were on him as he closed his own and quickly rushed with what he had to say.

"W-We are also working on reducing domestic violence against women and closing the pay gap. And...that's all I know as of right now...sorry?"

The room was silent as he opened his eyes and glanced around the room at the people staring. Now he felt completely nervous as he slowly sank back into his chair to try to hide himself from the stares. The look on the strangers face was what seemed like shock and astonishment, but he thought he was just seeing things.

England next to him dropped his pen to the floor and stared at him like he was a ghost.

Suddenly the large blonde man cleared his throat and leaned back from the table in contentment.

"Good work America. That was very informative, er, for once. We hope your campaigns will be successful in ratifying women's rights. Now let's go on and talk about the other issues at hand."

The man continued to talk about politics as he sat there feeling somewhat relieved and somewhat embarrassed. What he said was good apparently, but according to the stares he was receiving, he couldn't help but to feel that maybe it wasn't that great.

They spent the next hour discussing about world politics which was starting to interest him surprisingly. He sat straight with his hands clasped in front of him and in deep concentration as each person spoke.

They were all so smart it seemed. Everyone spoke as if they knew their country by heart. He figured that each person represented a country or nation, and he couldn't help but to start and enjoy himself.

This was like a game. Like as if Lovino put him up to this and wanted to make his life more interesting which he was thankful for doing so. His own job consisted of paperwork and dealing with a lawyer, but this was something totally new and different besides his normal boring life. This was much more exciting.

Come to think of it, the man who stated he was France looked almost exactly like the lawyer that worked with him at the firm.

Weird.

But besides that, he wondered if there was a career opening in this position so that he could take part in it besides his other job. It had to be possible and he wondered if Arthur, or um, England had this as a second job already besides the one at the office.

Besides having fun at this little play meeting thing, he wondered where Lovino was. Wasn't he supposed to be a part of this too?

He scanned around the table and saw that Lovino was nowhere in sight. He did notice that there were two chairs missing off on the far end of the table.

As his eyes glided to the seats next to them he froze.

_'What the hell..is _he_ doing here!?'_ He thought angrily as he spotted the man who he saw yesterday groping Lovino inappropriately.

He glared at the man in disgust. He was just sitting there smiling and all happy and shit. What, did he forget about everything that happened yesterday? And anyways, did Lovino really invite this jerk after his apology last night?

Oh hell no, this was not happening.

He was just about to get up and storm over to smack that smile off his face when the doors opened once again.

In came a man with reddish brown hair and a distressed look on his face.

Wait..that looks like..

"Ve I am so sorry Germany! Romano and I didn't mean to be late!" He practically ran to his seat tripping along the way.

Oh wow, it was Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano. What was he doing here? He thought he lived in Italy?

Then his confusion suddenly disappeared as Lovino walked into the room next. He had an angry look to him, but it only made his heart flutter.

"Yea, my idiota Fratello took so freaking forever to get ready this morning. And on top of all that, he spilled soap and shit on the floor." He huffed and made his way next to his brother at the table. He sat down and leaned against his chair in a slump like he really didn't want to be there.

Alfred had the biggest smile on his face. So he really did plan this!

Then suddenly, his smile faded as he saw the man he hated next to him smile and start up a conversation with him.

What nerve!

He started to rage inside all over again and couldn't help but feel possessive over his Lovi.

He was his and only his. And oh man was he going to show this loser who he belonged to once this meeting was over.

"Italy! I will not tolerate lateness!" The tall scary man who was supposed to represent Germany shouted out to Lovino's brother.

So his bro was Italy huh? That's cool. He called Lovino 'Romano', so that had to be like the south part of Italy where Rome was right? Well that was the best thing he could think of as to why he was named that.

"Eh so sorry! It won't happen again I swear!" Feliciano almost cried when Germany called him out in front of everyone. He couldn't help but to feel bad for the guy. What was up with this angry German anyways? Why was he so angry towards everyone?

"Pssh, it's not like it's any of the potato bastards business. We can come in at anytime we want!" Lovino said in a not so caring annoyed tone. He basically just waved off the German.

Alfred felt proud that this fiancé wasn't a push over. He watched as Germany grit his teeth and then pinched his nose in annoyance. He sighed and then asked them to address their countries current issues. When they were done with their part, Germany ended the meeting and stated when they were to meet again.

So this was an ongoing thing? That's so awesome!

He was happy that he could be a part of this meeting once again, but at the same time, he was anxious to speak to Lovino.

He watched as everyone gathered their things and exited the room. England next to him was surprisingly quiet and ignoring him at the moment. He wondered slightly if he was bothered with what he had said before.

Lovino started to walk out of the room along with his brother and the mysterious man.

Wait, what the hell? Where was he going? Didn't he even know he was there?

Alfred sat up in a quick movement and gathered his jacket while starting to leave the room when he was stopped abruptly.

Someone had grabbed his arm from behind and pulled him back.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" He shouted as he turned and was faced with his blonde friend.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alfred turned to him and noticed that he had a playful smirk on his face and it started to confuse him.

"Huh?" He replied staring at him in confusion.

"We have some unfinished business to take care of." England's voice lowered in a tone that was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

What the?

"Uh..unfinished..business?" He asked hesitantly starting to step back towards the closed door and his friend following after him.

"Mm hmm...you left me hanging last night. Time to make up for your so called 'Rain Check'." The man's eyes darkened as he pushed him against the door causing him to yelp in shock.

Damn he was strong. But this was so wrong. It was Arthur! The guy he worked with for a couple of years. Now here he was advancing on him like he was his prey.

Somehow he thought that maybe he was role playing or something and was being extra flirtatious today.

"I, uh, England right?"

"Mmm yes, say my name again." England leaned forward and started to breathe against his neck. He shivered involuntarily and started to get more nervous and uncomfortable.

"I-I think you are, um, getting too close for my comfort dude. You know that we are just friends right?"

England chuckled against his neck. "Well if that's how you want to play it this time. Let's role play as strangers. It would make it much more exciting..." He began to lick and suck at his neck and Alfred couldn't help but feel a hot flash from the sensual touch of his tongue.

"That was a great presentation today. I've never knew you could be so passionate about your country like that. During the whole time it made me feel oh, so, bothered..." He breathed each word on his neck and started to drag his hand down his stomach and to a place he knew wasn't right to touch.

He immediately snapped out of his daze and pushed him away.

"Hey listen here now! I don't know what punches you're trying to pull, but I'm a taken man and-"

England stopped him by covering his hand over his mouth and smiled. He raised his left hand showing a golden band that was snug around his finger.

"So am I. A very, very happily taken man who is going to get what he deserves from his very sexy fiancé." He quickly removed his hand and before Alfred could stop him he pressed his lips to his.

Alfred was so shocked that he stood there motionless with eyes wide staring at the crazy man in front of him.

His fiancé?! He was not his soon to be husband! And he was..kissing his co-worker right now? No no no no!

Alfred pushed him away once again panting for breath. He held his hand in front of him and stared at the now confused blonde man in front of him.

It kind of caught England off guard when he had pushed him away, but he regained his confidence once more. He smiled seductively at him while placing his hands on his hips.

"So, I see you want to be rough then? Well I'll play along no problem. It's actually exciting after all."

Alfred began to panic.

"Okay I don't know what's up with you or why you're trying to get your way with me, but you know I'm with Lovino, and this is confusing the shit out of me!" Alfred shouted but it only made England smile.

"Oh so you want to include the southern Italian in the mix now? Kinky." His voice lowered to more of a feral way and Alfred knew that he needed to leave, like right now.

"I, uh, gotta go." He reached for the door knob behind him and quickly turned it to open the door and exited the room as fast as possible.

_'What the fuck!?' _He thought as he scanned the building frantically trying to figure where to go.

_'I am not Arthur's fiancé, I am Lovino's! He is obviously confused! Where the hell is Lovi anyways?!' _He thought to himself as he looked from left to right down the long hallways which were long and narrow and consisted of many doors.

He needed to find Lovino and get the hell out of this nut house. He couldn't picture going back to work either because he was _so _wrong about Arthur. The guy was a pervert and did he not even have any respect for his relationship at all?

Besides that strange event, he just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

He couldn't decide where to run first, but he needed to decide quickly. Any minute that pervert would come out of the room looking for him and try to rape him or something.

He shivered at the thought and then finally decided to go left. He ran down the hall calling Lovino's name and noticed that it was empty and eerie like without any people around. It was like he was in a horror movie and he just wanted to go home with Lovino and live his normal life like he did before.

He didn't want this anymore. It was starting to scare him. He also wanted answers from Lovi as to why he was talking to that jerk that was trying to ruin their relationship.

He eventually got to the end of the hallway and stopped to catch his breath. He ran for a while, but then he finally caught vision of Lovino standing with his brother talking.

He felt relieved as he called out to him. "Lovino!"

At first Lovino looked to see who was calling him, and then he snarled and turned his attention back to his brother.

Maybe he couldn't see who it was, so he decided to run towards him.

He ran quickly to him and then when he got to his side he smiled. "Lovi I called you from down the hall, didn't you notice me?"

Lovino looked at him like he was a ghost or something and it made him feel a little confused.

"Excuse me?"

Alfred's smile began to fade a little at the others confused expression.

"I was at the meeting. Didn't you see me before?" He asked hoping that he did notice.

"Uh, yea I did. Now what do you want from me?"

Okay...not the response he was looking for. But, maybe he thought that he was just in his usual bad mood so he just ignored it.

"What do you think eh?" Alfred stepped back showing off his suit and turned around. "Nice right? I wanted to thank you for getting me this."

Lovino's scowl went away and now he was staring at him like he was a mad man. Feliciano cleared his throat and excused himself and started to walk away to leave them alone to talk.

"You...are you okay man?" Lovino asked stepping away just a little bit.

Alfred smiled and started to walk closer to him.

"Of course. I'm more than okay! I'm so happy we're fixing things together now. And...I just wanted to repay you with this."

Alfred grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into a kiss. Lovino grunted and had his eyes wide open as the man kissed him.

Alfred felt the tension quickly rising as he pulled back watching his face for his reaction.

What he saw was a large blush, confused eyes, and then suddenly...a scowl?

He didn't have time to realize what was going on when suddenly he was smacked across the face.

"Che cazzo..What the hell was that?!" Lovino stepped back and rubbed his lips off with his arm. He was bright red and angry. Alfred was definitely taken aback by this reaction.

"But..Lovi, I-"

"Fuck you! How dare you kiss me! Who gives you the right!?" Lovino screamed in anger and it only caused Alfred to step back more while holding his hands up in defense.

"I..um..I'm sorry Lovi?" He was so confused. What the hell was going on? It was as if he didn't know him or something.

"And who gives you the right to call me by my human name? My name is Romano to you cagno!" He growled and Alfred's heart sunk.

So...maybe that was a dream before? That he was dreaming of Lovino crawling into their bed to make up. Maybe Lovino wanted nothing to do with him anymore...

"I'm sorry...I just thought-"

"Thought what America? That you could just kiss anyone you damn want!? You may be the strongest country in the world, but you do not own Italy!" He started to walk away and Alfred just stared at him and started to form tears in his eyes.

Was this all just an act? Why did he call him America and not by his real name? Wasn't that an act for this little playful meeting they had? Lovino was probably just playing along and would tell him it was all a joke when they got home later.

Yea, that was it. Haha, what a great joke.

He was about to follow Lovino when suddenly England stepped right in front of him.

"Ah!" He shouted in surprise and stumbled back a foot or two.

"Hah, caught you! What did you think you could escape from me that easily America?" He smiled and grabbed his dress shirt with his hands.

Now Alfred was starting to get pissed.

"Hey why do you keep calling me America?! And why are you calling yourself England? What are you trying getting at? Are you trying to fuck up my relationship because you're jealous or something?!" He shouted.

England smirked and let go of his shirt. "Ahah, good joke America. We never call each other by our human names, you know that. But…now that I think of it, I don't mind too much." He laughed.

This was confusing as hell.

"Okay, what is going on here? Is Lovino planning all of this as a joke or something?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose in annoyance as he stared at his now "former" friend in front of him. He wasn't sure he could handle being friends with him anymore.

"Huh? Lovino? What do you-" Then he realized something and smirked. "Oh dear America, you must have had too much to drink last night." He sighed and crossed his arms. Alfred raised an eyebrow and remembered that he hardly ever drank. If he did, it was on the weekends and yesterday he didn't drink because of that incident that happened.

"Okay, since you are obviously suffering from some sort of memory loss, here's a little summary of your life so far. You're name is America, or also known as Alfred F. Jones. Your nation is obviously America and you are a part of the world conference in which you make daily decisions about your country. You represent and fight for your nation, and at the end of the day you eat hamburgers and indulge in sex with your significant other, who is me, Arthur Kirkland, also known as the nation England. Understand now?"

Alfred stared at him with wide eyes. This guy was crazy.

"...Excuse me."

He turned around slowly and then started to quickly walk down the hall not knowing where the hell else he was going.

"W-Wait, America! Where are you going?" England shouted after him as he watched America start to run down the hall.

Alfred ran as fast as he could to try to find an escape.

_'What the hell was he talking about? Did he really believe that I'm the America? A nation? Representation of my country and took care of rights and regulations and such? How was this fucking possible anyways?!' _He thought angrily as he neared a bathroom and opened the doors quickly.

He slammed the door shut and leaned against the door while staring at the opposite wall in shock.

"I'm...America? Fucking America. There's no way man." He shook his head.

'_Okay seriously what's going on? England says that I'm a nation and Lovino believes it too. This had to be a joke, I mean come on!'_ He thought as he tried to process this all in his head.

'_Come to think of it…everything that has been happening today was different. Arthur isn't really the Arthur he knew. Yea he looked like him, but it was like he was a totally different person. And Lovino. What the hell, he didn't even acknowledge his existence?'_

Then he realized something. All these people at the meeting represented a nation. They all knew their countries as if they created it and it started to get to him now. What if he really was a nation? But how was that possible!? This had to be a dream.

"Haha, I'm dreaming. I'll just wake anytime soon just you'll see!" He laughed maniacally to himself.

England pounded on the door from the outside causing him to yelp in fear.

"America stop this nonsense right now! We have to go pick up my suit for the next meeting in France. Get out of there right this instant!"

Oh my God this had to be real. It had to be.

He pinched himself once again and it hurt.

This day was one of the weirdest days of his life. First he woke up with his co-worker in his house, went to an insane meeting which was both fun and nerve wrecking, then Lovino pretending like he didn't even recognize him when he had invited him in the first place! And now an employee of his that represents Great Britain says he's his fiancé and is practically trying to rape him.

This wasn't a dream. This was scaring him and he wanted to go back to his normal life. He had no idea if he had died or got stuck in another alternate universe. But all he knew was that he didn't want to be a part of this anymore. He didn't know what was going on and it scared the shit out of him.

He took in a breath and screamed on top of his lungs.

"What the hell is going on!?"


	3. Exposed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters. I also do not own the lyrics for they belong to the awesome band Of Mice and Men.

**Authors note: **Hello all! New chapter is up! Thanks for the lovely reviews and please enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to review because I would love to hear about what you think so far so that I'm not wasting my time with this. Thanks! :-D

**Warning:** Some sexual situations

* * *

_I'm sensing a feeling picking wounds of regret,  
That left alone there's no scarring I'll dig and I'll dig,  
Scratching and itching I'll keep biting my lip,  
from this pain that I'm feeling,  
picking wounds of regret._

A cut cannot heal,  
unless you leave it alone.  
I'll open mine daily,  
leaving bones exposed.

* * *

Another bang on the door, and another. Another and a couple more.

Alfred grabbed his hair and tugged on it while screaming out in frustration.

Why was this happening to him? He had no idea what was going on or what world or universe he was in for the matter. Besides all that, he just wanted out. He wanted to go back to his other life. You know, the one where he had his regular job, his Lovino and his sanity.

Everything was going well for him and then suddenly this had to happen.

It wasn't fair. It was scary and the first thing he needed to do was get the hell out of this bathroom!

He looked all around and saw some bathroom stalls and sinks.

Damn, no other exit. But then when he thought he lost all hope, he looked up and saw a large vent in the ceiling.

_'Yes. There's my escape.' _He thought victoriously as he quickly locked the bathroom door behind him and went to check out the vent.

It seemed large enough to allow him to fit him through. So why not? What's the worst that could happen right?

He was an average height for a man, but unfortunately though he wasn't tall enough to reach it. Being at only five foot ten feet tall sometimes had its disadvantages...like right now.

"America open up!" A huge bang was heard at the door and it seemed like as if he was ramming his body into it.

Shit. He needed to escape and fast.

He bit his lip not knowing how else to reach the vent from above, so he did what he could only do and jumped.

The first couple of times he missed.

"Fuck!" He shouted frustrated that he couldn't reach. He needed to escape quickly before the crazy man got to him.

"I'm barging this damn door down if you don't open! Quit being such an idiot and let me in!" England shouted from the opposite side and it only made him more nervous.

He looked up at the vent feeling hopeless. He let out a puff of air in his frustration and decided to give it one more go.

He closed his eyes and jumped as hard as he could.

His hands hit the vent screen and loosened it causing it to fall to the floor.

"Ahah!" He exclaimed happily as he saw that his escape was now somewhat possible.

England rammed into the door harder now. He cursed to himself realizing that he had no way to climb up.

Then in the corner he noticed there was a janitor's bucket that was empty. Thank God.

Still it would be very difficult to climb up on that thing without falling. He guessed it was time to use his balance skills, if he had any to begin with.

Time was running out. He didn't care if he was acting like a child or not, he needed to get out of there and find Lovino. He really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

He went over and grabbed the empty bucket and tossed aside the mop. Then he positioned it right below the opening and started to pray that this would work.

But just before he could climb up, the door burst open and there stood a very, very angry British man.

"Alfred JONES!" He screeched. He stood there with his fists to his side and teeth clenched and he could have sworn he saw his eyes turn red.

Oh fuck.

Without thinking about it he took a last attempt and climbed onto the bucket and with all his power then he jumped up causing the bucket to fall over. He was hanging now, hands holding for dear life as he hung from the vent opening.

With all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself up, but he was obviously having some trouble. He wasn't in the best shape that he thought he was.

It's strange because he ate healthy and worked out normally. So, he wondered why he felt so much heavier and couldn't pull himself up.

He looked down for a split second and saw his stomach. It was protruding out a little and he became confused.

"What the? That wasn't there before." He thought in disgust.

England ran into the room and caused him to yelp when he grabbed his legs.

"Quit being a git and get down there!" He shouted and tugged with all his might to bring Alfred down.

He was somehow chubby and weak which was strange, but no he wasn't going to go down that easy.

Alfred struggled and kicked causing England to fall to the floor. Then with the adrenaline he had left he pulled himself up and into the vent.

He let his body fall and lay in the vent trying desperately to catch his breath. He had made it.

England growled and tried to jump up to get Alfred out of the vent, but he was a little too short for that. He had to be about an inch shorter than him, and that's what gave him the disadvantage of reaching that height.

Alfred felt so relieved. But now he had another problem on his hand. How was he supposed to get out of this building through this damn vent?

After giving himself a couple of seconds to catch his breath, he sat up and looked around. There was only two ways to go, left or right. The left side kind of looked creepy and dark, he thought, so he decided to go right. It looked a lot less scary anyways. Plus, it was brighter so he figured that this would lead him to another room so he could jump down and escape.

He followed along the path for a while until he came to an end. To his side was another opening to the vent. He peaked through and saw that it was another room that was unoccupied. So, he kicked open the vent and quickly jumped down. Immediately he scanned the room and saw that he was for sure alone.

He let out a sigh of relief as he patted down his suit full of dust and cobwebs. It was really nasty up in that vent you know?

Alfred figured that now was a good time to make his escape and started to walk towards the door. But then he heard voices.

He cursed to himself. People were coming and he didn't want to be confronted anymore with these weird people. So, he looked around the room and saw another door and ran towards it. He opened it and shut it right after.

Just then the door to the room opened.

"I mean, I don't understand why America would do such a thing! He is my Lovi and no one is to touch him but me!"

He could hear that the man had a strong Spanish accent. It sounded very familiar actually.

It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was and his blood started to boil in anger. Lovino must have told him what had happened and now it was really starting to piss him off.

Was Lovino doing this all on purpose to break his heart again? He really didn't do anything bad to deserve all of this.

But maybe it wasn't Lovino's fault. Maybe it was that Spanish dude.

Yea it had to be him. That damn bastard that was all over his Lovino at the art show. He also had the nerve to show up at the meeting they had and now he's thinking that Lovino is his!? Hell no! This will not go without justice being served!

Then he realized that he liked the sound of that. Justice, yea, he really did like playing the role as 'America'. Might as well act out his part to the full potential and get back the man that he loves.

Before he was about to leave the closet he was in, another man walked in behind the Spanish bastard.

"Don't worry mon ami. I'm pretty sure America had one too many and thinks Romano is his. You know how the idiot can be sometimes." A man who was tall with blonde hair shrugged.

_'He sounded French. Damn French bastard, who does he think he is calling me an idiot!?' _Alfred fumed inwardly. He wanted so badly to just burst out of there and scream out obscenities, but then suddenly another man had walked in. He looked like he had white hair and...wait was he an albino? He's never seen one before in real life and he was..kind of handsome looking. But never mind that!

He huffed and leaned back a little in the closet eyeing the three men from outside. Maybe he could keep calm for a couple of minutes and find out some more information about what was going on. He also felt that he shouldn't risk getting into a fight with them and then being ganged up on and beaten. I mean if England was strong, then these guys would destroy him and he didn't want that.

"Yea Toni, don't worry about him. Yea he's a big nation and all, but all three of us can kick his ass so you shouldn't worry, kesesese!"

Alfred cringed at his laugh. Never mind that totally just ruined his hotness.

The Spanish man sighed and rubbed the side of his head like he had a headache. "Yea I guess you're both right. Lovino likes me and he'll never go for that idiot. They wouldn't even look good together like we do." He suddenly smiled.

"Yep. Right. Definitely would look horrible together." The albino smirked and patted him on the back.

Alfred immediately felt angry once again. Like that guy had anything on him in the first place.

Well...actually, he was taller, more built, tan...nice smile.. had light green eyes...soft curly hair...fuck. He was much better looking than him. But so what?! He wasn't going to lose Lovino without a fight and damn right he was going to fight for him.

When the three men left the room, Alfred opened the closet door in a harsh manner as it slammed against the wall.

His face was flush with anger and he could have sworn he saw red.

Hell no was he going to let this guy have his Lovino. They were still together for God's sake! Maybe not under God exactly, because they didn't get married yet, but they were engaged! That still had to mean something!

And now he was going to make a vow. Make a big vow to himself and his fiancé that he would stop at nothing to win his heart once again.

Just watch. Soon he would have Lovino flying into his arms and kissing him like no tomorrow.

Soon, hopefully, even though Lovino acted like he had no idea who he was right now...

* * *

Romano walked out of the building and headed towards his car. It was a long day for him and all he wanted was to go home, eat and sleep. He was not looking forward to tomorrow because he had to deal with his idiot northern brother and his issues again.

He had enough issues of his own. He didn't need any more. Especially now since he was attacked by America.

Did that guy really think he could control Italy? Hell no! He kissed him and it bothered the shit out of him. He should have punched him in the face when he had the chance.

Yea. Why didn't he punch him in the face? He had every right to because it was basically sexual harassment.

But he was acting kind of strange...He wasn't like his usual self and seemed more like he yearned for him or something.

Like as if they were together or once was and it started to make him believe it in some way. But that was ridiculous. How was that possible if he didn't even know the damn guy besides listening to him rant about stupid shit at meetings?

Ah cazzo! What did he care anyways? He was with Spain. Not like he felt anything for the other.

Well besides the fact that he is annoying and weird, he couldn't help but notice for the first time that America was good looking...and seemed to be a good kisser so far..

"Ah shit!" Romano yelled and grabbed at his hair. "Why are you thinking of this stupid shit!?" He screamed at himself as some other nations passed him with a curious expression.

He just needed to go home now and forget that the American had even kissed him in the first place. He was probably drunk or something anyways.

He opened his car with his key and before he was went inside, he heard someone call after him.

"Lovino!"

What did Spain want now? No wait, fuck. That wasn't Spain. It was the freaking hamburger bastard!

He got inside and slammed his door shut while turning on the engine as quickly as he could. But before he pushed the gas pedal, America jumped in front of his car.

The American had slammed his hands on his roof as now hazel eyes met with blue.

"What the fuck!?" Romano shouted with anger and surprise.

"We need to talk!" Alfred yelled back showing the exact same angry expression on his face.

Is this guy fucking kidding me or what?

"Get off my car you hamburger eating idiot!"

"Let's talk first and then I'll get off!"

"Not over my dead body!" Romano pressed on the pedal and the engine roared, but the car stayed in place. He wanted so badly to run America over, but something was stopping him. It must have been the determined look in his eyes as he sighed and turned off the engine.

"Fine! Fuck!" He opened his door and stepped out while slamming it shut behind him.

"What do you want? Do you want to kiss me again you rapist!?" Romano threw his hands in the air as he stomped angrily towards Alfred.

Alfred kept his ground and was honestly trying his best not to scream at the Italian.

"I am _trying_ to talk to you and you're acting like a total asshole!" Alfred argued back.

"Oh talk is what you want eh?" Romano laughed. "How about next time you learn how to do it correctly instead of forcing a kiss on me!" He was furious now.

Alfred laughed though. He couldn't believe this. Was he seriously still putting on an act? Something was definitely wrong.

"Hah! So when was it ever not okay to kiss you? When you started fucking that jerk?!" Now he was going there.

Romano let out a laugh in disbelief. What was up with this guy seriously?

"Who Spain? Haha we've been dating for years! What's it to you anyways?" Romano smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

Suddenly Alfred felt his whole world collapse before him. Years? What? He only thought it was only a couple of months...

"But..you said-"

"I said what? I never talk to you. So why are you talking to me now? We don't even know each other and the only times I see you is at the world conference meetings where you're talking about absolute bullshit!" Romano spat and Alfred felt his heart drop.

Besides being extremely confused, he was honestly struck down with hurt so much that it felt like he was stabbed in the heart.

Everything. All of this was real and Lovino really didn't even know him? It was like he was living in another universe.

No. More like he was dreaming that he was with Lovino all this time and now he finally woke up. Like he had a coma or something for years and created a whole imaginary life in his head only to wake up to nothing being true at all.

Because this wasn't him. This was someone else. He might have died and went to another side of the universe and reincarnated into this body that looked exactly like him. Now to only suffer from heart ache, confusion and pain. But why? What did he do to deserve this?

He was a good guy. He committed no sins. Then why? Why couldn't he just have a normal life and with a normal relationship? Someone or something had to hate him so much for this to happen.

But regardless of his confusion, here was Lovino standing right in front of him staring at him with anger in his eyes. Staring at him, like he didn't know him at all.

Maybe he didn't. Maybe this was another Lovino and he had made a mistake. It was scary because he looks exactly like the man he loved. This was so hard, but he had to get away now. He realized he had made a huge mistake.

"I, um, I'm sorry."

"Hah sorry? That's all you got?" Romano huffed and turned his head away in disgust and it shot another pang of pain in his heart.

He definitely was being punished for something. But he had to apologize and leave before this got any worse.

"Yea...I'm sorry." Alfred fixed his glasses and frowned. He couldn't stand this anymore. He just wanted to go home. He honestly had enough of all this craziness, whether another world or not, and he just wanted to go somewhere and cry alone.

"Whatever." Romano said still looking away.

"Okay...sorry. I'll be going now." Alfred turned slowly and started to walk away.

Suddenly a strange pang in Romano's heart came. He felt strange as he turned his head quickly and watched as America walked away.

He didn't understand why, but he felt bad. He somehow felt like he shouldn't have been so mean to him and suddenly didn't want him to go.

As if the world had turned over, and hell froze, Romano felt guilty.

He stood there staring at the back of the poor idiot before he shouted out to him.

"America wait!"

Alfred stopped walking and was in shock.

Romano was even surprised in himself that he had called after him. He didn't understand this feeling he was having, but he felt the need to apologize.

Alfred turned to look at him and saw Romano standing there with his hands on his hips staring at him. He hesitantly started to walk towards him with his hands in his pockets and his focus on the ground.

Romano couldn't help but feel sorrier for him. And plus he looked kind of cute being all upset like that.

Then he wanted to slap himself for thinking such a thing.

It was kind of awkward now having America waiting for him to say something when he figured he didn't know what to say.

He thought he knew what he wanted to say, which was a simple apology. But never has he ever apologized or said something nice to anyone in a long time. Not for his brother, not Spain, and he definitely wasn't about to say it to this guy.

"I'm sorry." Romano suddenly blurted out of nowhere. He really felt like closing his hand over his mouth or knocking himself out for saying such a thing. But it was too late. He had said it, and now he had to wait for a response.

"Hey..it's okay. No problem." Alfred looked up from the ground and met his eyes. He gave a hesitant smirk and it made Romano's heart skip a beat. He really was handsome looking. How come he never noticed it before?

"Y-Yea well, don't get used to it, because I never say sorry! You just...uh..looked so stupid and pathetic, you know so I...yea." He sounded ridiculous himself. He wanted to just run away with embarrassment.

What the fuck was wrong with him?! He felt so strange around the American and he didn't know why.

Then suddenly America laughed and it sent a chill through him. He felt kind of warm all of a sudden, but it didn't make him angry. He made eye contact with the bastard and suddenly he found himself staring into a sea of blue orbs smiling that were at him.

It was not normal how he was feeling.

"Hey man, I understand." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder as he blushed deeply from the contact.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I was wrong for coming onto you like that. It's just that you look...um exactly like someone I know and it must have confused me. I guess I got really confused because I had no sleep last night, haha!" Alfred tried to keep the mood light and find a good excuse for the way he was acting. Which it seemed to be working so far.

"Yea, well. Like I said whatever! Just be carefully next time." Romano didn't understand why he wasn't clawing this guys eyes out yet.

But before he could say anything else, Spain came running towards him and for some reason his mood dropped.

"Romano~!"

Alfred openly scowled and watched as the Spanish man proclaimed as 'Spain' came trolling towards his love.

"I've been looking for you. You want to go now?" The man suddenly noticed the American was standing there. Suddenly he became very protective and angry.

"What are you doing near my Romano? Go and eat some hamburgers or something!"

As comical as it was, Alfred growled back. "Who do you think you are? That's my Lovino and I don't eat hamburgers! I'm a vegetarian!"

Spain was taken aback at the strange comeback and just scoffed at him. "Hah, sure sure. Whatever you say crazy man. Just do me a favor and lay off of my tomatito or else you'll suffer the consequences." His eyes grew dark as he stared down the American.

Despite the threat, Alfred laughed. Did he really think that Lovino was his? Well he wasn't going down without a fight.

Even though he finally figured that this wasn't really his Lovino, he decided to make the Spaniard jealous anyways.

"Yea as if Lovino wants you! Last night he was in _my_ bed and we slept together!" Alfred shouted back with a smirk and suddenly Romano paled.

"I...what?"

"Yea Lovino remember? You apologized and wanted to make things better between you and me." The Italian started to panic as he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get anything out. Alfred watched as the Spanish man turned red with anger and he smirked in victory.

"Who? You and him? Aye por favor, you must be imagining things. Come on Romano. Let's leave this confused loser before I have to kick his ass." Spain put his arm around Romano and started to lead him to his car. But then Romano stopped.

Romano removed Spain's arm from around his shoulders and turned to face the American.

Alfred tried his best to keep smiling even though he was hurting deep inside as he stared at him.

"Listen..I don't know what the hell is wrong with you lately America...but." He stopped to breathe in slowly and then met his eyes once more. "But if something is bothering you and you want to..um, you know talk." He couldn't believe he was saying this. "Then get your act together and we could talk about things. Stop carrying your sad ass around and acting like we were ever a couple! So..yea, bye."

Romano then turned and went into his car finally. Spain scowled at Alfred before he followed the Italian into the passenger seat.

As they drove away, Alfred couldn't help to feel different emotions at once. He could be happy that Lovino, er he meant Romano wanted to talk to him about his problem, and then at the same time he couldn't help but feel upset.

Romano had walked off with that dude and he so did not approve! Not at all. He felt empty inside. Even though that wasn't his Lovino, if he was stuck in this world forever, then he would do everything he could do to get Romano by his side. This Lovino was a feisty one, but he would never give up for anything. If he wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it. And damn well he wasn't going to live in this strange world alone without his only love.

"There you are!"

Alfred flinched and turned around quickly to see England running up to him from the building obviously out of breath.

Damn. It's him again.

"America." He huffed. "Why did you run off like some crazy man?" He tried to yell but was winded from running.

Regardless of how Alfred felt at this moment, he knew that in this world he was with this strange man. He knew he had to act his part, but he thought it'd be best to play it off for now so he could figure out a way to get to his normal life and win Lovino's heart again.

"Hey, uh England? Yea I was just, um, getting some fresh air." He smiled.

Such a lame excuse, but whatever.

England finally caught his breath and frowned at him. "Really? That's the whole reason why you ran off like that? You ran from me as if I wanted to murder you or something!" He said obviously not falling for it.

He had to think fast.

"Well, honestly I just felt too crowded after the meeting and I just um, needed air. And you were hogging me!" Alfred retorted back trying to play the victim. It seemed to work because England stared at him with wide eyes obviously feeling somewhat guilty.

"I didn't know. Well you could have just told me from the beginning love." He smiled. "Now, shall we head home? I'm making your favorite meal before we head out to the store for my suit. Come along." England motioned for him to follow to his car and Alfred obliged.

Maybe this whole acting thing won't be so bad. Plus he was going to make him food. He wondered what it would be since he said it was his favorite. He smirked to himself as he followed England and they both headed back to 'their' home.

* * *

"Here you go. Your favorite lunch. Some chips and you're favorite, scones." England said cheerfully as he placed on his plate what looked like some French fries and...

...what the hell was this?!

It was black and burnt with some blueberries in. It looked really disgusting. He had no idea what it was but apparently it was "his favorite food."

"Well eat up chap. We have a lot to do today so you need your energy." He smiled and went back to the sink to wash the frying pan he was cooking in.

Alfred stared down at the food. Okay, half of it looked edible, but what the fuck was the black thing on the side? He was very hesitant to try it, but he thought that maybe it was some sort of foreign dish that just seemed strange to him.

But then he thought, why the hell not? So he took a bite into the French fries first.

_'Hm, not bad.'_ He thought as he munched on a couple of fries.

"So, like promised we'll stop by McDonald's after the meeting." England spoke as he finished washing the plates and went for the fridge to get something to drink.

Huh? But he didn't eat fast food.

"I'm uh, I don't eat that kind of stuff. But thanks anyways." Alfred went back to eating but England had frozen in his spot.

"Don't eat fast food?" He mumbled to himself in confusion. Then he turned to him in question. "Have you gone mad? You can't go a day without a hamburger!"

Alfred winced at even the word. Did he not know that he was a vegetarian? Oh wait...he just remembered that maybe the other 'America' guy in this world liked that kind of stuff. He couldn't blow his cover just yet.

"I mean, haha yea you're right! After the meeting sounds good." Alfred exclaimed a little too dramatically and England raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right." He then went back to pouring himself some milk in his tea and then headed back to the table to sit next to the American.

At first Alfred stopped eating because he felt a little awkward being so close to this man again. He looked exactly like his co-worker back at the firm, but he was completely different. Though he had to keep his cool and not blow his cover just yet until he found out what was going on.

England gave him a look. "What?"

"Ah n-nothing." Alfred stuttered and went back to eating in an awkward silence.

"Is there something wrong America?" England prodded as he eyed the man warily.

"No not at all."

They kept quiet for a while as Alfred ate and England sipped at his tea.

"Actually I have a question." Alfred asked as he placed his fork down.

"Oh? What is it?" England sipped on his tea holding out his pinky for some weird reason. He guessed it was a British thing.

"Yea so I was wondering...can we just call each other by our normal names? You know when we're alone or something?" He hoped it wouldn't be a problem. Plus, he was so used to calling him Arthur.

"Hah, sure. I actually never had a problem with it before. Although you did state once that "Our names don't sound strong or cool enough". So you decided to keep our national names."

Oh so it was his fault to begin with? Well, the other guy that lived this life. But now that was going to change.

"Well, whatever was said before, I take it back. I like our names and I think we should use them from now on." Alfred smiled softly. But for some reason England was staring at him in disbelief, but at the same time somewhat relieved.

"Okay. Fine Alfred, if that's what you want." Arthur smiled back.

"Okay Arthur." Alfred laughed a little. "So, what do we usually do together? I mean, what's the schedule today after the meeting?"

Arthur scoffed a little and smiled. "Well first we will feed you since that's most important, and then we'll do what we do every night I presume."

Alfred started to get nervous. "What do we do every night again?"

Arthur chuckled. "Let's see, we come home after a tiring day and fuck like two rabbits in heat until we pass out for the night." He sipped at his tea again obviously not phased about what he just said.

Alfred stared at him in horror.

"Oh...haha. Yea how could I forget?" Oh he was fucked. Literally. Both ways.

How could he get out of this? If he changed anything then it would be too suspicious. He really needed to think of a plan, but he figured he had all day to think things through.

Arthur got up from the table and excused himself as he left the room.

Alfred just sat there staring at his almost empty plate. The little black thing was still there as he poked at it with his fork.

Damn. Today he had so much to do. He had to travel to France and attend a meeting. Then pretend to like McDonald's or something and then come back home later on to have sex with this guy. This random guy that he knew nothing about although looked like his best friend at work, which was weird because you don't fuck your best friend!

Now he really hoped this was all a dream. But unfortunately since he figured out just before that it wasn't.

He sighed as he pierced the black food with his fork and brought it up to his lips.

Though maybe today wouldn't be so bad. He was always good in getting out of awkward situations. Although lately he wasn't that fortunate judging by his current position he was in now.

Even so, he still had hope. Maybe this British dude wasn't so bad. Maybe he could convince him to not do anything tonight and he could have a peaceful sleep.

Yea, that sounded awesome. He would do just that. This Arthur seemed like a reasonable guy. Well, sort of.

Alfred then took a bite into the mysterious burnt food.

His eyes widened just as the food touched his tongue as he spit it out across the room hitting the opposite wall. He coughed loudly and spit everywhere to try to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

"AGH! What the fuck!?"

"What was that Alfred?" Arthur called from the other room.

"Ah, nothing! It's nothing!"

* * *

The flight to France was both boring and long. But they eventually got there and headed off to the building where the meeting was being held. Alfred fixed his suit before entering the building. Arthur was way ahead of him already heading to the meeting as Alfred followed him a couple of feet from behind.

He had to admit that he was kind of nervous about all of this. Now that he knew this wasn't one of Lovino's art meeting things and actually a _real_ meeting, it kind of freaked him out.

In his college years he took a couple of political science classes in order to earn his bachelors. That's all the knowledge of politics he had. It wasn't like he was prepared for this and that one time he talked about women's rights was just out of pure luck that he learned about that before.

But this time, he arrived not knowing what the meeting was about or what to say. He needed help. He wondered if Arthur would be nice enough to give him some pointers without looking totally clueless and making an ass out of himself.

Arthur opened the doors and they entered together. This time the room consisted of fewer people than the last meeting. That made Alfred much more relaxed as they found their seats towards the front of the long oval shaped table.

Alfred looked around the table and noticed that there were different people than the last time. It was kind of good of a good thing, but then kind of bad. It was good because he had a new crowd of people that he could get to know as far as their nations and situations. The bad part was that he had to come up with something again to woe the crowd.

He was nervous as he glanced at Arthur to his right and noticed that he was looking through some notes. He seemed too concentrated at the moment so he couldn't bother him at the moment.

Then the doors opened once again and it wasn't someone he was expecting. Instead of the tall blonde hair blue eyed angry German man, a man who was tall, yet slim with blond wavy hair and blue eyes walked in.

He was actually kind of handsome…and extremely familiar.

Wait, wasn't that?

Alfred watched him as he practically swayed into the room and he noticed all eyes were on him.

He realized right away that it was his boss. The lawyer he worked with. But why was he dressed so girly?

Just as he settled down into his seat, Alfred kept staring at him to see if he would notice he was there. What was he doing there anyways? But then he remembered that this wasn't his world and that person could be a totally different person in this place.

His look-alike boss sat there and it seemed like he expected the meeting to start.

But no one talked.

Minutes passed as a couple of people cleared their throat and he started to feel the tension in the room. As he raised his eyes to look at the people he noticed that they were all staring at him like they wanted him to say something.

His heart started to beat fast as he felt a sweat starting to break. He quickly looked away and hoped that they would leave him alone.

"Well, any day now Amérique."

Alfred looked up from his lap and noticed that the man who was his boss in another world was looking straight at him.

"Uh, me?"

"Oui, if you may, can you please start the meeting?" He smiled and his nervousness rose.

Damn, what was he going to say? He had to start the meeting? But Arthur never told him anything!

Alfred cleared his throat and slowly stood up from his chair. He really just wanted to run out of there as fast as he could, but then he would make a fool out of himself in front of all these strangers. But he didn't know what was worse, run and get laughed at, or talk about random things and get laughed at.

He was basically screwed either way.

"U-Um, well, okay, uh." Suddenly Arthur shoved papers in front of him as he scrambled to read them as fast as he could. He was trembling now as he tried to focus his eyes on the fine print.

"O-Okay, well today this meeting is about.." He squinted his eyes trying to read the small lettering and cleared his throat. "Global warming."

The room was really quiet all of a sudden as he could only hear his fast breath and his heart beat beating loudly in his chest.

"Okay yea, global warming. Currently, we, um, are taking some action to fix this problem and…that we can fix it soon?" He was just making up anything that came to mind and hoped to God that it sounded okay.

But apparently it didn't

"Are you okay mon ami?" The guy answered and Alfred figured out right away that his nation had to be France if he was correct on his hunch. He figured it out fast because his boss was French because of whenever he cursed and whined when things went wrong.

"Y-Yea, it's just a little hot in here." He grabbed at his collar and tried to loosen it a little. It really was getting hot as he started to sweat a little. For a moment the room started to spin as he moved to lean against the table with his thighs to keep his balance.

But the French man noticed his distress right away.

"If you would like I can take over non?" He smirked at him and Alfred could only nod fast and sit down before he fell right over.

"Well okay then." The French man got up from his table and went over to him and retrieved his papers.

As he did so he leaned in close to whisper to him. "Today you are not looking so well. Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I'm just not feeling well today. Sorry." Alfred whispered back.

The French man chuckled. "No need to apologize Amérique. Just sit back and relax for now."

He went to the front of the table and stated the issue of the day. As he expected, everyone from around the table got their turn in discussing things and the meeting went smoothly. He guessed the tables had turned now and that instead of him helping out Francis, he was covering his ass this time.

But he seriously couldn't thank this guy enough for helping him out.

* * *

During the meeting, he sat next to Arthur and spoke to him every so often. He got to learn a little more about the man and soon realized he was really smart and a great guy on the inside.

When it came to be Alfred's turn, Arthur would help him out and tell him to read certain passages that he had created for him and practically saved him from embarrassment again.

He kept thanking him and even though he grunted and nodded most of the time, he couldn't help but notice the slight smile on his face when he thought he wasn't looking.

Here he was, sitting here with random people, his look-alike boss, and his look-alike friend who he was starting to gain a liking to. Arthur was being much more lenient than before and he felt thankful and happy that he helped him out.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Alfred gathered his paperwork feeling better much better now.

Most of the nations headed out leaving only himself, Arthur and a few others. This meeting had been both educating and touching. Never would he have thought he would be so involved in something like this in his life. Even if he didn't talk much and just listened to the others, he learned more about the other nations than he ever knew before.

After this meeting, he had a whole different view on the world and he couldn't be happier to be a part of it somewhat.

And it was all thanks to this man. Arthur Kirkland.

He never knew so many emotions and knowledge could come out of this man before. The other Arthur was usually quiet at work and would make small talk with him. But with this Arthur, he looked up to him and saw him as a really great person.

Also, he seemed kind of sexy.

He immediately shook his head of that thought. What the hell was wrong with him? He was with Lovino! How could he think of something like that?

It was wrong. But then he guessed...in this world they really weren't together to begin with. So hitting on the Britain wouldn't be so bad right?

Alfred smacked himself hard across the face and Arthur cackled out a laugh.

"What was that for idiot?" He laughed again.

His laugh. It made his heart flutter. What was this reaction he was having?

"Ahah, nothing I'm just tired that's all." Alfred laughed awkwardly.

Arthur smirked at him and nudged his arm. "Well then let's get you home so that you could rest."

Rest? Yea that sounded great right now.

"Yea, let's go home." Alfred smirked back as they made their way to the car and started to drive home.

* * *

When they got home, Alfred went through the door first when suddenly the door slammed behind him. He flinched and turned around and was met with a very sultry looking nation before him.

Arthur stared at him with a smile that made his insides turn.

"Hey..haha Arthur? Why are you looking at me like that?" Alfred asked nervously.

Arthur simply chuckled and lowered his eyes openly checking him out while stepping towards him slowly. "Oh nothing...just admiring you…"

As he was getting closer, Alfred's heart started to beat faster.

This was wrong. He knew damn well what the man wanted now because it couldn't be any more obvious. He stated it before and Alfred didn't have time to think about what to do and now he was screwed.

He started to step back slowly keeping his eyes solely on the other in caution. He really didn't know this man enough to know what he would do. If he was strong enough to knock down the bathroom door and fast enough to catch up with him, then he really didn't know what the guy could really do to him.

Arthur stopped in front of him and looked into his blue eyes.

"So America...would you be so kind as to give me the tour of Florida?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Alfred was confused. _'Florida?'_

"Huh what?" Alfred asked not knowing what he meant by that.

Arthur chuckled again as suddenly he reached forward quickly and grabbed his groin in a tight squeeze. Alfred let out a gasp of surprise as he stared into heated green eyes.

"Florida." Arthur said in a sultry tone. "I've been longing to visit that state for a while now. Care to show me around?" He breathed out as he moved closer so he could kiss Alfred's neck.

Despite this being completely wrong, Alfred couldn't help but feel turned on.

This guy was good, but he needed to get out of this situation and fast before anything bad could happen.

Alfred reached out to push Arthur back just a little bit so he could get him off of him.

"H-Hey England, I mean, Arthur listen. I can't do this."

Arthur pulled away from his neck and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well um, this. I can't. Well not today because, you know, haha, I'm tired and it's um, weird." Alfred was really freaking out at this point.

But this made Arthur laugh.

"Haha, well I don't see how you find this weird, but I guess you are stressed or something. Well, better make you feel more comfortable then.."

For a second he thought that he was off the hook, but oh was he wrong.

Suddenly Arthur pushed him so hard that he didn't know what hit him. His back landed against the counter hard as he yelped in pain.

Fuck that hurt. Where did this dude get his strength from? He was so frail looking!

Arthur strode towards him quickly keeping a fierce eye contact with him as he grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together.

Alfred was completely shocked at the sudden action as he tried to squirm away, but it was no use. Arthur was determined and oh did it show.

Arthur moved his lips and slid them open with his tongue. Alfred tried to keep them shut but couldn't because Arthur started to fondle his private area causing him to let out a unintentional moan.

When his lips opened, Arthur took the next opportune moment to slip his tongue into his mouth. Alfred groaned when Arthur's tongue contacted with his own as he suddenly leaned into the kiss. His tongue was hot, wet, and eager. There was no way he could resist this now.

Because damn the Britain was good at this.

Their tongues tangled and fought with each other as they both breathed heavily into the kiss. Alfred was having a troubled time fighting back now as Arthur started to undo his pants.

Oh God this was wrong. Very wrong! This was Arthur, his friend from work, but wasn't really. He was so confused.

Then off came the belt, then his zipper was undone, and then...

Without even a couple of seconds later Arthur had removed himself from his lips and was suddenly on his knees.

Alfred stared at him with wide eyes as the Briton pulled down his pants so that he was now in his boxers.

Alfred's heart was racing and he knew the man's intentions right away as he immediately ran to the side before he could do anything else.

"S-Stop!"

Arthur fell back on his ass and stared up at him in shock while breathing fast. Alfred stared at him with a frightened look on his face and struggled to pull up his pants.

"I don't want to do this Arthur!" He shouted and Arthur felt a pang of hurt in his chest.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can't keep lying to you anymore." Alfred tried to catch his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. He had a raging hard on and at the same time he was going to make a confession that he was saving for later on. But this was going way too far and fast.

"Alfred…what's going on?" Arthur asked in confusion as he stared at him with a frown.

"I'm…not who you think I am."

Arthur started to get up from the floor and steadied himself against the table. "What are you getting at now? Since earlier today you've been acting like a total maniac! What the hell is going on?!" Arthur was getting upset now and Alfred knew he deserved to know the truth.

"That's the thing; I'm acting this way because I'm not the America you know."

Arthur stared at him in confusion and was about to say something but Alfred cut in.

"I'm Alfred Foster Jones. I live in another world as a Paralegal in a large law firm in Virginia. I live in a house that looks exactly like this one and I am engaged to a man named Lovino Vargas for years now. I don't know what the hell happened last night, but when I woke up this morning I ended up in this world and I just want to know what's going on!" Alfred shouted out of breath now trying to explain himself. Tears started to run down his face in his frustration and he hoped that the man before him would believe his words.

Arthur watched with wide confused eyes as Alfred started to tear up.

From his distressed expression, he knew right away that this man wasn't kidding. When he thought about it, he wasn't acting like himself.

He stated he was a vegetarian, he didn't know what to do at the meetings and he kept chasing after Romano.

It all became clear at this very moment. This really wasn't America. No, this was a lost soul stuck in America's body. He didn't know it was even possible, but he had believed him.

He had to help him somehow, but first he needed to know more about the events that lead to him getting stuck in this world and then he would do everything in his path to help him find his way back home.


End file.
